Oops!
by ElfRanger
Summary: Sirius and James decided to pull one over on Remus. But can they do it? Or more importantly, can they do it without messing up?


Oops!

The marauders were once again being bored by Proffessor Binns. History in itself is not all that interesting, but when taught by a monotone ghost, it's just that much more exciting.

"Pst! Moony!" James tried to catch his werwolf-friends attention. When he got no answer, he tried again. "Pst! Moony!" No reply. James grabbed a spare peice of parchment and proceeded to throw it at his friend's head.

Remus, being the wonderful werewolf he is, turned and caught the paper before it made contact. Then went back to taking detailed notes of the lecture. James stuck his tongue out at Remus, who was not paying any attention to him.

Deciding on a different plan of action, James grabbed another spare bit of parchment. '_Mr. Prongs wishes to complain about Mr. Moony's obnoxiousness,' _he wrote. He waited for the proffessorto turn around before throwing the note at Sirius.

Sirius glanced at James before apening the note. He scribbled something down, and, more subtly, passed it back to james.

_Mr. Padfoot sends his condolences to Mr. Prongs, and wonders what Mr. Moony has done this time._

_'Mr. Moony has committed the wort and only crime of the marauders...TREASON!'_

_What does Mr. Prongs propose we do to Mr. Moony for this hanous crime?_

_'Mr. Prongs thinks that we should tie him to the underside of the teachers table and put a mat of stinging nettles under him'_

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that is a wonderful ida, but know that it couldn't possibly work. For Mr. Moony is far too quick to be caught and tied.'_

_'Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot and wishes to know if he has any ideas.'_

_Mr. Padfoot has many ideas. His favorite being to spill pumpkin juice on a fake homework assignment, in his bag.  
_

_'Mr. Prongs lokes the idea, but we'de have to switch his entire bag. Other wise we'd mess up his real work. Then we would have committed treason.'_

_Mr. Padfoot concures, and believes this calls for a trip to the Made of Hogs!_

_'Mr. Prongs would love to know what concur means, and agrees to the trip.'_

_Mr. Padfoot is not quite sure of the meaning of the word concur, but has heard Mr. Moony use the word countless times._

_'Mr. Prongs proposes to add concur to the list of words to look up. And believes we should see the Made tonight because there is no quidditch practice.'_

_Mr. Padfoot agrees to both and will see Mr. Prongs after class._

Both boys were excitied to finally pull a prank on Remus. No one had been able to yet because of his canine abilities. But tommorrow, oh sweet tomorrow, the marauders would get their chance.

Thast night when Remus and Peter were in the library, James and Sirius were able to sneak out of the common room undetected. When they had walked a little ways, they put James's invisibility cloak on and pulled out the Marauder's Map. When the coast was clear, they used the one-eyed witch passageway to get into Hogsmeade.

The two goys hurried to the book supply store, and bought a bag that looked exactly like Remus's. Sirius was overjoyed. After all of the little pranks Remus had gotten him with, he was finally getting the chance to pay back the favor.

James was equally excited, but only because he hadn't believed they would be able to find a bag that looked like the real thing. Moony wouldn't know what had hit him.

The two slipped back in the common room unnoticed. They closed the door to their dorm before unloading their loot.

"Alright Sirius, now what do we do?"

"First we stuff the bag. That was it doesn't look like it's been planted." James waved his wand and the bag was magicaly filled. "Okay, so since I can't wait until tomorrow, replace the bag tonight. I'll distract our dear friend while you do that. And we'll ad lib the rest." James nodded. Some how, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey! Rem! Can you come here for a second?" James watched a Sirius drew the werewolf away from his homework. The switch went quickly, but James felt like something was amiss. He took the real bag and hid it on the stair case, out of harm's way.

"oh my! Remus! Isn't that your bag?" Lily yelled from across the room. All three boys looked to see Remus's fake bag going up in flames.

Remus, being the quick thinker he was, quickly put out the fire. Sirius, seeing James by the staircase holding the real bag, burst into howling laughter.

Remus looked angrily at Sirius, "This is NOT funny Sirius!"

"Oh, but it is!"

"And _why_ is that??"

"Because James switched your bag!"

"What?!"

"That was a fake bag that went up in flames! Your's is safely with James!"

"JAMES?!" James, feeling that a rampage was about to occur nodded.

"Sirius! Was this YOUR brilliant idea?" Sirius nodded.

"Of course Moony! Do you honestly think James is that capable of planning a prank _this_ good?"

"Then you better hop he was brilliant enough to really have switched the bags!" Remus stomped over to James and grabbed the bag.

Poor James couldn't watch as Remus opened the bag.

"Sirius, I'm giving you until the count of three to run for your life! One..."

"Rem! You wouldn't!" Obviously the switch hadn't really taken place.

Remus had fire in his eyes as he stepped toward Sirius, "Two,"

"I'll buy you all new stuff! I promise!!"

"Three!" Sirius bolted to the door, but Remus was quicker and caught the run away by his robes.

"Please! Rem, I'm so-sorry!"

"Gotcha!" Remus howled with laughter as the situation finally sunk into Sirius's thick skull. The whole common room was filled with laughter as a defeated Sirius went to his dorm.

James stopped him on the stairs, "You have to admit...he's good!"

The end! That should show Sirius and James who they're messing with!

See you next time!

ElfRanger


End file.
